choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Edmund Marlcaster
Edmund Marlcaster, a character in the Desire & Decorum series, is Henrietta's son from her first marriage. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Edmund has wavy blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a blue jacket on top of a white shirt with an elaborate gray tie. Personality Being raised by determined Countess Henrietta, Edmund is very indecisive and follows his mother's every wish. Some people even mock him for this. However, he isn't ill-minded and, as it turns out, he doesn't like most Henrietta's decisions. Relationships Henrietta Henrietta is Edmund's mother. She wants him to be the future earl of Edgewater. He knows her marriage to Vincent was an unhappy one. Vincent Vincent is Edmund's stepfather. However, since his biological father died when he was very young, Edmund thinks of Vincent as his father for all intents and purposes. In Book 1, Chapter 14, if you allow Miss Daly to try to reason with Mr. Marlcaster, she reminds him of the story he told her about the Earl. When Edmund first came to Edgewater after his mother married the Earl, the young boy locked himself in his chambers and refused to speak to his new stepfather for weeks. Yet, the Earl would come sit outside his door each day, recounting the events at Edgewater. Edmund would shout to him and tell the Earl to leave him alone, but his stepfather never snapped and never left early. He waited nearly two months for Edmund to open the door and when he did, the Earl smiled and continued to tell him what he had missed at Edgewater that day. He earned his respect and his affection. Theresa Sutton Theresa is Edmund's fiancé. However, he is barely interested in her. In Book 1, Chapter 16 he breaks the betrothal. Briar Daly During Book 1, Chapter 6, it is shown that Edmund is attracted to Briar as they are seen flirting with each other. In Book 1, Chapter 14, if you allow Miss Daly to speak with him, she can confess her feelings to him. He tells her that she makes him feel light, in a way he has never felt before, like there is someone who takes him for who he is and doesn’t expect anything from him. Your Character Edmund's relationship with your character depends on the player. If you offer him kindness and treat him like a brother, he can become your ally against Henrietta. In Book 1, Chapter 14, he tells you that he has always been reluctant to become Earl and only went along with it to please his mother. Harry Harry was Edmund's younger half-brother. While Edmund seems to be socially awkward, he says he never had to worry when Harry was there. Harry was charming and he used to be the center of any conversation. He always knew exactly what to say. Before your debut, the last dinner party Edmund attended in London was with Harry. To take what should have been Harry’s -to be the heir to Edgewater- has troubled Edmund. Ever since his brother’s death, he felt alone with no one supporting him. It takes him a while to realize what he needs to do to be his own man. Annabelle Parsons Annabelle, Harry and Edmund used to go hunting together. While Harry was the one to shoot for meat, Edmund and Annabelle started a competition between them to shoot pine cones off branches. Edmund usually has problems with his balance and therefore always loses, but refuses to admit defeat. Other Looks Edmund Green Suit.png|Green Suit Edmund Full View.png|Full view of Green suit EdmundMarlcasterfullviewinbluesuit.png|Full view of Blue Suit Trivia *In Book 1, Chapter 6 it is revealed that Edmund is 25 years old when Annabelle in an imitation of him says: "Oh, poor me. I'm a man of five and twenty and I still can't say "no" to my mother..." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Nobility